


FUCKING               FINALLY

by Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once/pseuds/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once
Summary: Jungwoo wanted a little more than just holding hands, and that was completly normal regarding the time you were a couple.One day he takes the chance and the rest is history.





	FUCKING               FINALLY

You and JungWoo were together for long enough to know you wanted to take things the next step. Since you were all lovely dovely and he seemed to be super shy around you (still), you were a bit hasitant when it come to sexual stuff. He never gave the impression of wanting sex, but he did become a bit more relaxed since the last week passed. 

You were sitting on the sofa, watching movies in the dorm, the usual. His hand was caressing yours, your fingers intwined. He was sitting just next to you, close, so close you could feel his breath on your sholder. ''So, which movie do you wanna see today?'' He asked softly and looked at you. You faced him and pressed your lips into a thin line.

''Hmmm… Can we watch Beauty and the Beast? It's my favorite.'' He smiled widely. ''But that's a cartoon!'' ''I wanna watch it, anyways.'' He looked back at you and smiled, pressing a soft but tender kiss onto your lips. ''Sure, why not.'' 

And so, the cartoon played. About 15 minutes into the cartoon, you noticed all the boys getting ready and JungWoo getting weird. 

''Hey,'' you looked up at him .''Are they going somewhere?'' He didn't look back at you, just swallowed hardly and sighed. ''I don't know.'' Not getting the right reply, you turned to the guys. ''Hey, are you going somewhere?'' You could feel Jungwoo stiffen. His body froze anticipating the answer. Doyoung turned to you and smiled. '' Yeah, we're going to eat.'' ''Really?'' You looked at Jungwoo. ''You aren't going?'' He sighed again. ''I'm not hungry. I'm with you.'' He smiled softy, but you could see he was covering something up. ''Really? You're staying because of me?'' He nodded and swallowed hardly. ''We're going, you two. Should we bring you something?'' Looking back at Doyoung you shook your head. You didn't like the boys spending money on you, although they probably will bring you a 5 star menu back.

''Okay, have fun.'' ''You too!'' You said and smiled back at him. When the door closed you turned to Jungwoo and bit your lower lip. ''You really stayed because of me?'' He turned to you and smiled, this time his smile didn't seem so soft and fluffy, but rather hot. ''Jungwoo?'' ''Ye?'' He started leaning in to give a kiss but stopped mid-way and lift his body off the sofa quickly, and practically run through the dorm, searching through every room. You only sat on the sofa, confused at what was happening. Seeing his frame come back to the living room, your eyes caught his. He run one hand through his hair as he was storming towards you; something you had never seen before.

As he reached the sofa, he quickly bent down and, before kissing you, whispered something you didn't quite catch. After pulling away, you looked up at him confused. ''What?'' He smirked and looked at you, placing one hand behind your neck and one on your waist, pulling you towards him. 

''Fucking finally.'' He whispered again and kissed you, the fluffy Jungwoo somehow dissapearing into this hot boy with messy hair and plump lips, slowly making his way into your mouth to let his tounge play with yours. Pulling away when out of breath, he looked into your eyes. His eyes were covered in dark colors, clear lust shining in them. ''Jungwoo?'' He softly smirked and looked back at you. ''Can I?'' He asked, the question making you confused. ''Can I fuck you?'' You couldn't believe this was the same guy from just a few minutes before. His eyes were sincere and his face dead serious, only slight blush covering his cheeks. You placed one hand over his back and the other one on his cheek, pulling him into a kiss, his lips quickly reacting to yours. His right hand came up to your waist, the other one holding your neck, pulling you even more into him. He slowly layed you down onto the sofa, his body already in bitween your legs, hovering over you. Parting when out of breath you let go off his cheek and felt his lips travel down your jaw onto your neck and felt him suck on your skin, most certanly leaving behind a hickey. His right hand started making its way into your shirt, skin on skin contact making you shiver a bit. He looked at you and your cheeks flushed a pink color; realizing you just moaned as his hand reached your bra and gave it a light squeeze. He softly smiled before pulling himself up and kissing you deeply, unexpectedly squeezing your boob again. You moaned into the kiss and could feel him rising between your legs as he pressed against you continuously.

As he parted from the kiss, his hands pulled your shirt up, and before you could do anything it was gone, off to the ground. His lips slowly reached your collarbone, leaving a few bite marks behind. You placed your hands on his shirt and pulled it off, his soft skin shining from the dim light in the room. He stopped for a moment and stared at you, you admiring him just as much as he admired you. ''God, you're beautiful.'' He said and bit his lower lip. His hair was all messy, his lips completly plump and pinkish-red, his eyes staring at yours. You could feel blush creep on your cheeks thinking about all the things you wanted to do to him in that moment. 

Bitting your lower lip you looked up at his eyes and placed both hands on your straps, slowly pulling them down, revealing your breasts. Jungwoo bit his lower lip, smirked and leaned in, kissing you once before travelling lower and kiss every inch of your uncovered skin. Your bra soon made it's way to the floor and Jungwoos hands made their way onto your waist, the right one playing with your left boob, while he licked and nibbled at the other. Burrying your hands into his hair, you felt him slowly lowering. His kisses became quick and soon turned into just a messy breath, hitting your skin. Looking lower, his eyes were focused on yours, his hands tucked behind your pants. Slowly leaning in and pressing a kiss a bit below your bellybutton, he pulled the pants, as well as panties down, light breeze touching your exposed skin. He placed kisses from your bellybutton to your right hip, then he pulled one of your legs up and kissed his way onto your inner thigh. Coming dangerously close to your womanhood, he pulled away and stood up, quickly undressing the baggy pants he had on. Only wearing his black boxers, he turned to you and looked directly into your eyes. You sat up as he motioned and grabbed his hand. He softly smiled and pulled you up, his lips catching your immediately, the kiss turning into a breathy mess as he grabbed your ass, you burried your hand in his hair, pulling him into one kiss after another. His hand grabbed your thigh and pulled it up, then grabbed the other one, and you jumped. Holding you up, he smirked and took a step backwards, then turned around and pinned you back against a wall. Kissing you again, you could feel his member rising against your butt and reached down between your legs and slowly grabbed his member. The sudden touch had him moan, partly into the kiss partly out loud as he pulled away. He threw his head slightly back and close his eyes as he breathe, the view making your entrance tingle. As he looked at you again, his cheeks were slightly flushed, his hair all messy and out of place. He softly smiled and kissed you gently, letting go off you slowly as you stood back down. He pinned you against the wall, pushing his tounge between your lips. Kissing you, one of his hands come up to your hands and pinned them up against the wall, one hand slowly teasing against your skin. Running his finger up and down from your boobs to your hip, he smiled as you whined. He pulled away from the kiss and slipped his hands lower, reaching your womanhood. The sudden touch made you shiver and you looked up at him. He slowly nodded and pulled your hands, leading you to the couch. He slipped out of his boxers quickly and sat down, pulling you with him, so you were standing between his legs. Looking down on his erected member, you could feel your whole body shivering. He was really well built, just the right size. He smiled and reached up at you, pulling you into a kiss. You slowly climbed onto his lap, feeling his member right below you. Moaning as you touched each other, you broke the kiss and looked at him. ''Condom?'' He smiled and pulled one out of the back pocket on his pants and threw the pants far away to the other side of the couch. You got off him, taking the condom with you. Slipping yourself between his legs, he slightly shifted, giving you a better access. Taking his member into your hand you slowly pumped it.

Both the touch and pumping made him moan and he threw his head back, moaning loudly. You leanded in and slowly licked the tip, looking at him as his eyes shot foward and landed on yours. He parted his lips and watched as you took his member into your mouth. Bobbing your head a few times, you heard him moan louder and louder, his breaths getting deeper and voice huskier. He then suddenly pulled you away, took the condom and rolled it onto himself, cursing. ''If you keep doing that i'm gonna come.'' He hissed out, his voice husky. ''I can't wait anymore.'' You stood up and got onto his lap kissing him deeply while adjusting yourself to sit on his member. As he pushed in, you ghasped, parting from the kiss. Waiting a few seconds before startig to move, you looked at him and bit your lower lip. Feeling him fill you up, you cursed out and rocked your hips back and forth. His hand travelled from your boobs down to your ass and he gave it a light squeeze, slowly leaning in to kiss you. Parting from the kiss you started riding him, first slow then picked up a steady pace. He kept moaning while throwing his head back, rocking your hips back and forth again before jumping again.

Feeling your climax coming, you picked up the pace and felt his hand drop down to your clit, the touch making you ghasp. As he slowly flinched at it, you felt your climax coming closer and closer. ''Jungwoo…'' He grabbed your ass and give it a squeeze. ''I'm gonna-'' He moaned out and threw his head back while cumming. After riding down from his high, he pulled you off and kissed you, slowly laying you onto the couch. Getting in between your legs, he pressed his lips against your entrance and pushed his tounge into you, while massaging your clit. Feeling the hottness between your legs you reached down, burrying one hand into his hair. Slightly squirming in his embrace, you felt your climax hitting you and you let go off him, twitching as he kept licking you. Feeling him press a light kiss onto your clit, you looked down at him. He smiled, the light flush covering his cheeks making him adorable. 

He slowly traced his lips back up to your lips and kissed you deeply, holding you in his embrace. ''Mabey we should move from here.'' You said, realizing where you were. He chuckled and pressed one kiss onto your nose.''Bed?''

**Author's Note:**

> I might have gone overboard with his character, but he does struck me as a devilish little person. Have you seen him dancing? The devil jumps out. So yeah.  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


End file.
